Thomas Curtis
by Edward Cullen 666
Summary: Ponyboy is tired of having to watch his three year old nephew all the time, but what happens when Ponyboy passes out from so much exhaustion? Set three years after the book. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders!

It has been three years since the deaths of our parents and we are raising our three year old nephew named Thomas. He was really sad when he found out his grandma and grandpa weren't coming home. We just didn't know any other way to tell him except that they went to heaven. Right now he is sitting beside me staring up at me with his curious blue eyes and messy brown hair, which he doesn't like it being brushed.

Soda is out on a date with his new girlfriend and I am stuck watching the little brat, which I always have to do when they are gone. I really don't have much time to do anything anymore ever since Johnny and Dally passed away because of school and watching Thomas. I can't remember the last time I got to go and see a movie. I really miss going to the movies but there is nothing I can do about it unless Soda finds him a sitter. I doubt it because we don't have the money for a babysitter so I have to watch him and I can't take him around town because of the Socs.

Thomas runs around the living room making noises with his toy cowboy gun and jumping on to the couch. I sigh and pick him up.

"No, you get down off of the couch like that or Darry will skin you," I say warningly. Thomas sticks out his tongue in return.

"Shut up," Thomas said rudely. I picked him up and stared him straight in the eye.

"Thomas, when Darry and Soda are not home I am in charge of you," I say sternly. Thomas cringes at the sound of my voice.

"Pony, play Horsie," Thomas begged. He grabbed my sweatshirt but I pried his fingers off.

"Thomas, Pony doesn't want to play Horsie," I say firmly. He then crosses his arms and pouts.

Thomas didn't get a chance to answer me because Darry walks in along with Soda throwing his truck keys on the table. Darry sighs and sits down in his recliner. He begins rubbing his neck and groaning. I don't even think about asking him what is for supper. Instead I get up and go to the kitchen to get him a Coke from the icebox. Darry takes the Coke and opens it up.

"Thomas, come over here with me," Darry coaxes. Thomas pouts again and throws himself on the floor.

"Get up right now Thomas," I order. Thomas gets up and goes to Darry and crawls up in his lap.

"What are we having for dinner tonight Pony?" Soda asks. I stare at him.

"We can have french toast and sausage," I answer. I prop my feet up on the coffee table and begin my homework.

There are times when I just want to cave in and tell Darry that I do not want to take care of Thomas anymore. It is so annoying that I have grown to adjust to the life of a three year old including bedtime stories, little kids music records, and tub toys. It is so ridiculous I don't even have much time to do my homework or have time to hang out with any of my new friends. I think I may have to have a little talk with Darry tonight to see if he will let me off the hook for at least a weekend so I can hang out with my new friends from school.

Later on that night at dinner I brace myself for the upcoming conversation that Darry and I are going to have. I am anxiously pacing the hall while he is putting Thomas to bed. I can hear Darry talking to Thomas and telling him to be a good boy for me tomorrow as he does every night before Thomas goes to bed. I know right then that same old line isn't going to work because Thomas will be just as much of a pest tomorrow as he is everyday.

As soon as Darry is done putting Thomas to bed he comes out to where I am standing and looks at me. I follow him into the living room and sit on the couch. He is looking a little tired but I still need to talk to him anyways. I wait until Soda has gone out with Steve before I talk to him though because I don't want him to hear because he will just tell me that I am being unfair to Thomas as usual.

When Soda finally leaves I get up my courage to talk to Darry about getting a weekend to myself for once. Right now Darry is all eyes and ears looking at me and waiting on me to talk. By now he is looking a little impatient tapping his foot lightly. So I begin talking starting out slowly.

"Darry, I was just wondering if I could get a weekend off from watching Thomas because I haven't been able to spend any time with any of my friends ever since Johnny and Dally. I am also getting tired of watching Thomas day in and day out because he is an annoying little pest. He follows me everywhere and wants to do everything I do and it's annoying," I say in a rushed voice. Darry looks at me thoughtfully.

"Pony, you know we do not have the money to hire a babysitter so you will have to watch him," Darry says calmly. I sigh loudly.

"Darry, I'm not trying to sound whiny but I can't even remember the last time I went to a movie," I snap angrily.

"Ponyboy, I told you that you are watching him and that is final," Darry says sternly. He gets up to get a Coke and I follow him.

"Why can't Soda do it?" I half yell. Darry gives me a warning look and I back out of the kitchen.

"That is because Soda has a full time job and you have time after school," Darry explains. I sigh heavily. It is no use.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas grins and crawls up in Soda's lap while I sit there and think about how unfair this whole thing is. I glare at both Darry and Soda. Right now Thomas is sucking his thumb and watching cartoons. I am hoping Darry will let me go to a movie next week. I can't wait until Soda actually finds time to watch Thomas because I am tired of being around the little brat. He is always wanting me to play or do something all the time for him and it's annoying because I have schoolwork to do.

Soda is grinning at me from ear to ear while holding Thomas but I don't know what about. I don't know if he wants me to play with him or what. Darry gets up and goes to the kitchen to start supper while I go start on cleaning my room just to get away from Thomas. It is no such luck. Thomas follows me right into my room while I am in the middle of cleaning it. I can't stand it anymore so I make my way out to the living room.

"Soda, will you _please_ tell Thomas I do not want to play with him right now?" I snap irritably. After throwing me a confused look, Soda turns to look at him.

"Thomas, come over here with Daddy," Soda instructs. Thomas runs over and jumps in Soda's lap.

"Daddy, Uncle Pony won't play," Thomas whines. Soda puts his arms around Thomas.

"You got Daddy to play with you," Soda tells him, almost indignantly. Thomas laughs while Soda tickles him.

Darry goes into the kitchen to check on dinner and then comes back out to tell us it's ready. We scramble to the dinner table; we're all starving. Soda gets a plate and cuts up a piece of French toast for Thomas. When he's through he puts it in front of him with a glass of orange juice. Thomas looks down at it disgustedly and reluctantly begins to eat but he still won't leave me alone. He begins throwing food across the table at Darry and Soda.

"Thomas James, I suggest you stop throwing food or you will go to time out," Soda warns, trying to keep a straight face as he did. Thomas sticks his tongue out at Soda.

"What a damn brat," I mutter. Soda gives me a look and picks Thomas up.

"What was that Pony?" Soda asks. I take a long drink of my juice.

"You heard what I said Soda," I snap angrily. Darry glares at me angrily.

"Ponyboy Curtis, you need to start treating your nephew with respect," Soda says angrily. I shrug. Respect a three year old?

"Well, he is always following me around and he wants to be with me constantly," I complain defensively.

"Pony, you have got to understand that Thomas is only three years old," Darry explains, his expression unreadable. I cross my arms and let out an exasperated sigh.

Sometimes it's no use - you can never win against a little three year old who always seem to get his own way. There are times when I wish that they had their own place and that I can have my space and my free time back. But I guess that isn't going to be possible because Soda cannot afford his own place right now, so he has to stay at our house until he can find a place.

Right now Thomas is playing with his food instead of eating it and it is disgusting. Even though we teach him daily table manners each day it doesn't seem to work with Thomas. I don't know because he's little or just because he doesn't want to listen to us. Not even Soda. It really gets on my nerves. I will be so glad when they get a place and I don't have to live with the little brat.

"Daddy, can I go play now?" Thomas asked, scrambling to get down from his chair. Soda picked him up and sits him back down. Thomas shrieks and kicks out.

"Thomas, you have to finish eating right now, little buddy," Soda tells him gently. Darry shoots Thomas a warning look and he straightens up.

"Why can't you be good like other boys?" I ask rudely. Darry glares at me but I ignore him.

"Shut up," Thomas screams. He grabs a spoon from the table and aims it at me but misses.

"Thomas!" I scream loudly, jumping out of my chair. Soda picks Thomas up out of his chair.

"Young man, you go apologize to Uncle Pony right now," Soda says sternly. Thomas is now pouting.

"Sorry, Uncle Pony," Thomas says sadly. I know he doesn't mean it. He buries his face in Soda's shirt.

"It's about time for someone to go to bed," Soda tells Thomas, who shakes his head no.

Soda ignores him and picks him up anyway to take him to get a bath so he can go to bed. I can hear Thomas crying all the way from the kitchen but at least I get a break for once. I get so tired of him. He is Soda's son and not mine so he can take care of Thomas. I am going to ask Darry if I can go to a movie tomorrow for the hope he or Soda doesn't ask me to babysit. There is a girl at school named Sara that I have been wanting to take to a movie and to a restaurant or something like that.

Sighing, I get up and carry my plate to the sink while Darry cleans up and does the dishes. Soda is busy putting Thomas to bed so we have to clean up by ourselves tonight. I don't mind it much because it helps me blow off a little steam. Sometimes I get the urge to sneak out of the house but I really don't want to get grounded because that means extra babysitting hours with Thomas. Not to mention I'd probably be on house arrest and Darry would take away my privileges including track and I damn sure don't want to give up track for babysitting some dumb three year old kid. Not even Soda's dumb three year old kid.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I wake up feeling something heavy weighing down on my neck. I wake up and there is Thomas sitting on top of me. I scowl and lift him up off of me. Glory, he is such a pain. I scowl and shoo Thomas out of the room so I can get dressed in privacy. I don't care what Darry and Soda say, I am going out with Sara tonight because I want to take her to the Movie House. After that we may grab a burger or something, but I am not staying here and watching the brat all day.

After I dress Thomas is standing outside my bedroom door, but I ignore and step over him. I go into the living room and Soda is there with Steve. I narrow my eyes at Soda while Thomas runs to him and wraps his long and skinny arms around Soda's legs. Steve grins and ruffles Thomas's hair. Soda pats him on the back and picks him up. I really hope they find him a babysitter because I am not watching him.

"Daddy, play with me," Thomas whines. Soda just gives him the puppy dog face.

"Thomas, Daddy has to go to work right now," Soda says firmly. Thomas crosses his arms and pouts.

"Soda, please do something with him because I am going to the movies with Sara," I beg. Soda gives me a sympathetic look.

"Pone, you're going to have to take him with you because no one else is home and Mrs. Wilson won't watch him," Soda tells me.

"But Soda, this is our first date!" I snap irritably. I go into the kitchen to get something to drink. Angrily, I slam the fridge door shut and stalk back out to the living room. Soda is putting on his work shirt and trying to hold Thomas at the same time. I don't care what Soda says, I am not taking Thomas with me on a date. He can get mad at me all he wants but I am not.

"Why don't you take Thomas to see a cartoon or something," Soda suggests. I scowl and take a drink of juice. I am getting angrier by the minute.

"Uncle Pony, me like Mickey Mouse," Thomas pipes up. I roll my eyes and glare at Soda.

"Soda, please do something with your kid!" I snap angrily. Soda glares at me but picks Thomas up.

"Ponyboy, either you take Thomas or you're not going out," Soda says with full authority in his voice. I scowl.

"Please just let me go this one time and I won't ask for anything again!" I cry desperately. Soda shakes his head.

"Young man, you are watching him and that is final," Soda snaps angrily. I roll my eyes and flop down on the couch.

Soda finishes getting ready for work while Thomas crawls up onto the couch. I make a face and push him off of me. His face crumbles up and he starts to cry running for Soda, who comes toward me with a disappointed look. I smirk and cross my arms and my feet. Soda picks Thomas up and hugs him.

"Baby, I don't know what Uncle Pony's problem is but he better straighten up or he is grounded," Soda says firmly. I glare at Soda and Thomas.

"Soda, I hate you," I hiss. I see him looked shocked for a second, but he just raises his eyebrows at me and bends down to my level.

"Pony, you are grounded for two weeks. You are to come home every day after school and go to your room. The only time you can come out is to eat and go to the bathroom. You will also spend some extra time with Thomas when I go out tomorrow night. Now is that understood?" Soda asks. I nod but he isn't buying it. I don't remember when he got so mean.

"Yes, Soda," I say glumly. I go into my room and shut the door. I go to lie on my bed for a few minutes. I look out the window and see Soda leaving for work with Steve. I can also hear the sound of little feet running down the hall. I get up and suddenly my door flies open and there stands Thomas in his cowboy hat and boots. He also has his toy plastic gun that Soda bought him. I sigh and pick him up.

"Candy," Thomas tells me, pointing to a bag of chocolate candies on my nightstand. But I put them up.

"No, you have to have breakfast first," I say firmly. Thomas narrows his eyes at me. I pick him up and carry him to the living room.

"Pwease, Uncle Pony?" Thomas begs. I shake my head no and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. I am going to fix Thomas a bowl of cereal instead of cooking because I want to see if the neighbor will watch him so I can go on my date. I just hope I can go.

"Here you go Thomas," I say. I put him in his high chair and put the cereal in front of him. He grins and begins eating. At least that will leave me some time to think about how I am going to get out of the house for my date. It isn't going to be easy sneaking out tonight. A little bit later when Thomas is through eating I get him out and take him to get dressed. I dress him in blue jeans and a green t-shirt. Then he puts on his cowboy hat and boots. He wants to go to the park but I am grounded so I have to ask Soda if we can go.

Sighing, I call Soda at work but there is no answer until about a million rings later. When he picks up he sounds a little agitated.

"Soda, Thomas wants to go to the park. Is it okay if I take him?" I ask. Soda tells me no from the other end of the phone. I sigh and hang up the phone. I could have punched Soda if he was there, I was so angry. So Thomas and I sit there for the whole day and then later on I call Sara to tell her I can't go out. I am now mad all over again. I watch while Thomas plays with some of his toys. I sit down and turn on the TV, but there's nothing on. Thomas then decides to get up and start jumping on the couch. He is laughing and jumping as hard as he can. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Thomas, you better knock it off or I am going to put you in time out," I say warningly. Thomas ignores me and continues to jump.

"Uncle Pony, me superman!" Thomas shouts. He jumps off the couch. I scowl.

"Thomas, I told you to stop jumping on the couch, now go stand in the corner!" I say sharply. Thomas sticks his tongue out at me.

"No! I don't have to," he says. A stab of anger goes through me and I pick him up and put him in the corner. He starts throwing a fit and kicking and screaming. I can't stand the noise. I wish he'd stop with the tantrums.

"Now, you are going to stand in the corner until you can behave," I say with full authority in my voice. Thomas pouts but stays in the corner. Later on I let him out and lay him down for his nap. He naps for an hour and then I fix him some macaroni and cheese for lunch. After he eats we lay down to watch cartoons and he wants to play. But I want to lie down because I am tired out.

"Uncle Pony, play with me," Thomas whines. I shake my head no. Thomas pouts again.

"No, I want to lie down and rest," I say yawning. Thomas yawns also. So we lie down and take another nap.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on I wake up with my head pounding and my throat dry. Every bone in my body is sore and Thomas is nowhere to be found. I sluggishly get up and go out to the living room to look for him. When I get to the living room it is a mess. Thomas has his toys everywhere and I go into the kitchen to find that he has dumped flour and sugar all over the floor. I scowl angrily but I am way too tired to move. I want to call Soda but my body doesn't seem to want to move. Groaning in pain, I go into the living room to pick up the phone to call Soda but then all of a sudden I start to feel very lightheaded.

Thomas comes over to me and tries to lead me into the kitchen but I pull away. I am beginning to feel dizzy and nauseated. The room begins to spin and I slowly fall to the ground. The last thing I can hear is Thomas calling my name. Later on I am awakened by the sounds of Darry and Soda. They are trying to talk to me and I have the biggest headache. All I want to do is sleep and Darry is trying to get me to sit up and drink some ice water. Soda is right beside me as always but I don't know where Thomas is.

Darry gets up to go and wet a washcloth to put over my face while I am laying on Soda's lap. It just hurts too much and I don't think I'll be okay again. When Darry comes back he puts the rag over my head. Thomas comes into the room and climbs up onto the couch. I want to tell him to leave but I don't feel well. Soda picks him up and puts him on the couch. I do not want to be around the little brat right now.

"Pony, you passed out from too much exhaustion," Darry tells me. I groan and bury my head in Soda's chest. Soda rubs my back.

"Soda, I'm sorry," I moan. Soda looks at me sympathetically. I try to get up but end up falling back down.

"Pony, don't move just relax," Darry coaxes. I lie back down. Darry gets up to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

"Soda, I tried to watch him and I am sorry," I say in a choked voice. Soda rubs my back.

"Pony, I am the one who should be apologizing because I have been so rough about you with Thomas," Soda tells me.

"Do I still have to watch him?" I ask. Soda shakes his head.

"We will find him a sitter," Soda says. I nod. Darry comes back in the room.

"Pony, how are you feeling?" Darry asks. I groan again.

"Horrible, I just want to go to bed," I moan. Darry sits me up to give me more water. I drink it.

"Daddy, can Uncle Pony play?" Thomas asks. Soda shakes his head no. Thomas pouts.

"No, he can't play with you right now little buddy," Soda tells Thomas firmly. He begins to cry. I groan and cover my ears.

"Thomas, you have got to understand that Uncle Pony is sick right now," Darry tells him. Thomas crosses his arms and ignores Darry.

"Guys, can I please just go to bed now?" I say tiredly. Darry and Soda look at me.

"Sure Pony, go on to bed and we will bring you something to eat," Soda tells me. I use all of my strength to stand up and make my way to bed.

"Thomas, stay in here with Daddy," Soda says. Thomas runs to Soda and he picks him up. I climb in bed and pull out a book to read. Later on I fall asleep. After I wake up Darry and Soda bring me dinner and a large glass of iced tea. I gratefully take it and drink it. I am not very hungry but thirsty. I poke at my dinner, which is beef stew. Darry and Soda try to get me to eat but I am not hungry.

"Pony, you gotta eat okay?" Soda tells me. I sit up in bed and try to eat and do manage a few bites. I lie back down after I am finished. Thomas then comes running into the room. I groan and cover my eyes. Darry and Soda give me concerned looks. I just bury my face in my blankets.

"Pony, does your head hurt?" Darry asks. I nod. He goes to the bathroom to get me some Aspirin. When he comes back I take them.

"Darry, do I have to go to school tomorrow?" I ask. Darry shakes his head no. I am glad.

"Not since you're this sick. I called the doctor and you need to stay in bed and get plenty of rest and fluids," Darry tells me. I sigh.

"Okay, Darry," I say yawning. I stretch and lay back down wishing everyone would let me sleep.

"We're going to let you get some rest now Pony," Darry says. I nod. They turn to go out the door with Thomas.

"Tell Uncle Pony good night," Soda says to Thomas. He waves at me and I wave back and turn over to go to sleep. They turn my light out and I fall fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I awake to the sound of Soda coming into the room with a glass of juice for me. I realize how thirsty I am and take the juice and gulp it down in three sips. Soda grins at me weakly and I sit up in bed. Thomas and Darry enter the room and I pat the bed for Thomas to come and sit by me. I have been feeling really bad about being mean to the little guy. It is just because I had too much stress on me from babysitting.

Soda and Darry smile while I ruffle Thomas' hair. He makes a face at me but climbs on the bed. I wrap my arms around him and tickle his stomach. He giggles and squirms around.

Darry opens my window so I can get some fresh air and then goes back into the kitchen to get me some more juice. My mouth's so dry it feels like cotton; Soda grins and holds his arms out for Thomas.

"Uncle Pony, play with me," Thomas begs. I shake my head sadly and snuggle down underneath the covers. I am so tired.

"Thomas, Uncle Pony is too tired to play right now," I say sadly. Thomas leans over and kisses my cheek.

"I love you Uncle Pony," Thomas tells me. I grin and reach out to hug him.

Soda begins fluffing up my pillows and putting a cold wash cloth on my forehead. It feels so good. I lay back and feel the cool air of the fan blowing on me. After Soda is finished he picks up some of the dirty clothes on the floor and takes them to be washed. He comes back followed by Darry with another glass of juice.

"Here's your juice," Darry says, handing me the glass. I take it and drink a little more slowly. Thomas giggled at me.

"Thanks Darry," I say. Darry and Soda leave the room and I am alone with Thomas, who crawls in bed with me.

There really is nothing for him to do so I reach down in my floor for a book and find one of his picture books. I open up the book and begin reading to him. He snuggles against my chest and listens to the sound of my voice. I put my arm around him and continue reading. I watch Thomas close his eyes.

"Thomas, are you going to sleep?" I yawn. Thomas looks up at me and I ruffle his hair.

"Read Uncle Pony," Thomas pleads. So I continue on reading until he curls up and falls asleep next to me. I don't think anything of it except for the fact that I'm still tired.

A few hours later I wake up feeling a lot better than I have been so I get out of bed and go to the living room. Thomas is still asleep but Soda and Steve are in the living room.

"Hey, guys," I yawn. Soda and Steve look up at me. I sit on the couch and watch them play their poker game. There is a bottle of Aspirin on the table so I get up to get more juice to take it.

"Pone, is your head still hurting?" Soda asks, concerned. I nod and lay down on the couch. Steve deals out the poker cards.

"Soda, I'll be fine I promise," I tell him. Soda nods and takes his cards. He and Steve begin their game. Later on Thomas wakes up and comes to the living room to crawl up in my lap. I pick him up and turn the TV to a cartoon station. We cover up in a blanket and watch cartoons together for the rest of the day.

Later on Darry comes in from work with a couple of grocery bags in his hands so Soda helps him out. After Soda comes out he sits on the couch next to Thomas and me.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Darry wants to know. I shrug and Soda looks at Steve.

"Darry, can we have lasagna?" I ask. Darry give me a look of shock.

"Boy, for someone who doesn't feel good you have a pretty big appetite," Darry laughs. I grin.

"Lasagna sounds good," Soda tells Darry. We all nod in agreement.

"Then lasagna it is," Darry says roughly. Thomas gets up and goes over to Darry to be picked up.

"Uncle Darry, I'm hungry," Thomas whines. Darry grins at him and picks him up.

"Well, we will have to take care of that won't we little buddy?" Darry teases. Thomas squeals with laughter. I play with Thomas until dinner is done. By the time dinner is done we are all hungry. Darry gets out plates and silverware, then we all sit at the table with Thomas in his high chair. By the time everyone is served we sit down to enjoy a good meal.


End file.
